official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furby (2012)
''Furby 2012 (Also known as Furby 3.0) ''is the long awaited revival of the Furby series by Tiger. This time instead of Tiger, Hasbro Electronics has taken over full development of the Franchise. Dave Hampton, the creator of Furby 1998, Furby Baby 1999, Shelby, and Furby 2005, has no part in the revival, which would mark the first time the Furby was created without his supervision. Furby 2012 was followed by Furby Party Rockers in 2013. Release The Furby 2012 model released September 16th, 2012 in USA. Reception has been very positive, with many critics stating its the best Furby yet. On the other hand, many parents who bought the 2012 Furby found its personality changes to be too drastic, with cases of their children actually becoming scared of the toy. Other people have also encountered technical problems with the furby, such as refusing to start up, and suddenly switching off. Most of these problems can be fixed by pressing the reset button located inside the battery compartment. There are more troubleshooting tips in Help. Price The recommended retail price is almost double what the original Furby cost. Many sellers on shopping websites such as Amazon.com may charge up to double the reccomended retail price. The MSRP of Furby in the USA is $59.99, In Canada it's $69.95, and in the UK it's 54 Pounds. When furby was first sold in the USA it's retail value at Walmart and Target was $54.00. Due to the popularity of Furby, many American fans have experienced shortages of Furby at stores Such as Walmart, Target and Kmart. However, Canadian, British, Japanese, etc. Fans have not experienced as many shortages as the US. Generations Generations are back just like previous Furbys and Furby Friends. Each generation has a focus on 1 general theme and each has about 6-10 colors. 'Generation 1: (Color Theme, 10 colors)' ' ' Generation 1 introduced the first launch Furbys. Originally launched in September 2012, only the top row and the teal-colored furby on the bottom row were originally available. They are divided into hot and cool sub-categories. Despite, there is no green, there are some drawings of a green Furby on the official website. October saw the release of the final 4 colors (Pink Puff, Green Man, Plum Fairy and Twilight) of generation 1. In Japan, most of the Furbys of this generation are named after fruits and other foods. In Japan these are the name of each Furby: *White Furby: マシュマロホワイト that means: White Marshmallow. *Purple Furby: プラムマーブル that means: Purple Marble. *Red Furby: アップルレッド that means: Red Apple. *Black Furby: ビターブラック that means: Bitter Black. *Yellow Furby: ビタミンイエロー that means: Vitamin. *Blue Furby: ソーダブルー that means: Blue Soda. *Pink Puff Furby: キャンディピンク that means: Pink Candy. *Green Man Furby: キウィグリーン that means: Green Kiwi. *Plum Fairy Furby: フレッシュグレープ that means: Fresh Grape. *Twilight Furby: ブルーベリーブルー that means: Blueberry. 'GENERATION 2: ' These originally launched in December 2012 (Punky Pink and Black Cherry released February 2013). The main difference of this generation is the fact that these furbys have styleable tufts of hair on their heads. They also have a sticker inside the battery compartmant showing where and how to use the reset button. These colors have also proven to be very popular, most noteably the Cotton Candy variation. Like the above generation, these furbys are divided into hot and cool categories. Generation 2: Teal + Purple IMG_4606.jpg|Generation 2 - Teal + Purple (Front View) IMG_4607.jpg|Generation 2 - Teal + Purple (Side View) IMG_4608.jpg|Generation 2 - Teal + Purple (Back View) IMG_4609.jpg|Comparison with Furby 1st Generation (Christmas Special Edition) IMG_4610.jpg|Comparison with Furby Baby (Purple) Official Furby Merchandice Like the 1998 Furbys, the 2012 furbys now have there own non-electronic accessories. These acesssories are only available in the USA and the UK at this time. FURBY FRAMES (Glasses): Furby glasses (Officialy known as Furby Frames) launched in September 2012. They are designed to only fit the 2012 furby. They are available in Shades, hearts, stars and regular frames. They come in yellow, black, green, blue, orange, purple and pink. they also come with stickers to personalize them. FURBY COMFORT SEAT (chair): The Furby chair (Officialy known as the Furby Comfort Seat) is a chair in which furbys can sit in. They launched in October 2012. They have ears and tails and the Furby Logo on them. They come in teal and hot pink. FURBY CARRY BAGS: The Furby carry bags are the answer to the 1998 Furby Carry Pack. They allow you to put furby inside, and walk with it, while it can look right out of the transparent eye window. They also come with stuffed headphones for furby to wear, And a pouch for holding a mobile device. They are available in 4 different variatons (One variation being a different shape altogether). They launched in November 2012. FURBY BUDDIES 2012 See Furby Buddies for info on all Furby Buddies including Buddies 2012. Personality The 2012 furby currently has 6 personalities. *Angry Personality - Furby will act grumpy and irritable. Get this by overfeeding,Maches the shelby one. *Diva Personality - Furby may turn into this personality if it listens to music for an extended period of time. Matches the Funky Furby personality. *Valley Girl Personality - Female personality, somewhat resembles a stereotypical teenage girl. Get this by talking for a long time. *Cute Personality - Furby will act friendly and sing a lot. This personality is somewhat like the Furby baby 2005. Get this by repeatedly petting it. *Crazy Personality - Comedic and funny personality. Furby will often have laughing fits over almost anything. Get by shaking and pulling tail.It will laugh like crazy *Default Personality - Only when you put the batteries in for the VERY first time. To get it back, hold it upside down, hold the tongue, then hold the tail for a few seconds. Instead of flashing eyes, furby will reboot... To get a more in depth view of Furby's personalities, click here. Special Editions Furby BOOM! is the equivelent of a Special Edition sort of how Funky Furby is the special edition of generation 2.0. Accompanied by Furblings, the virtual babies of Furby BOOM! It was released online on August 2nd 2013, It's partner app was released August 18th, and it will be in stores in North America by August 31. App The official furby app allows you to feed and play with furby with your tablet or phone. It requires Android or IOS. It can be downloaded free from Google Play or Apple App Store. You can give your Furby a wide range of food using the app and it also comes with a built-in Furbish translator. Category:Furby 2012 Category:Hasbro Category:Toy Category:Furby 2012 Personalites Category:Furby 2012 App